


Run Away For A Little While

by CravingCraze



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alana has Two Dads, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguments, F/F, Fighting, Hopeful Ending, Zoe has anxiety, a little sad, they love her very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CravingCraze/pseuds/CravingCraze
Summary: It was happening again.What started off as a peaceful dinner quickly erupted into a fight about Connor and how Larry wanted to switch his meds up again, but Connor fought it, because they were actually working, and they outbursts the school reported only happened once. But Larry wasn't buying it, insisting that the medication wasn't doing what it had to.
Relationships: Alana Beck & Zoe Murphy, Alana Beck/Zoe Murphy, Connor Murphy & Zoe Murphy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Run Away For A Little While

It was happening again.

What started off as a peaceful dinner quickly erupted into a fight about Connor and how Larry wanted to switch his meds up again, but Connor fought it, because _they were actually working, and they outbursts the school reported only happened once. _But Larry wasn't buying it, insisting that the medication wasn't doing what it had to.

Yeah, that _really _pissed Connor off.

Screaming matches became less of a routine within the Murphy Household, but when they did happen, they were still very explosive, with a dose of a refusal to listen, and added with stubbornness. It was the perfect recipe for disaster. Of course, there was still another factor that added into it, which was _family dinners. _Why Cynthia kept pressing for them could only be determined by trying, Zoe thought, because it was a regular occurrence, every night.

She was persistent, Zoe would give her that, but it _really _didn't feel worth it for the arguments that ensued.

That was why she was sitting in her room, shaking as the screams of Larry and Connor booked throughout the house. Zoe kept one hand over her ear, and her phone pressed firmly against her ear, simply wanting to drown them out with other noise.

"Zoe? Is it happening again?" Alana's voice rung through the iPhone's tiny speaker, which was annoying, but Zoe was too stubborn to get a new phone because she just really liked the current one she had.

She swallowed shakily, "Yeah. Yeah it is." That was all she could really say. The details were fazing from her memory, and she felt dull and numb from all the screaming. She couldn't stop her body from shaking or the heavy breaths escaping her lips. It was _way too much, _and she just needed an out.

"Okay, I'll come get you. I'm sure my dads will understand," Alana was shuffling around a bit on the other end, probably throwing a coat on because it was only _November _but they'd already had a thin layer of snow on the ground.

"I'll be outside," Zoe shakily got up, and started to back a bag with necessities. Unlike Connor, she could slip right out through the front door, and no one would notice her leave (they always wasted their energy on Connor, anyways).

She was aware that the smaller the bag, the better it was to get out. She'd even learnt how to pack tight, which while she didn't utilize on family trips, was still useful to know.

Once her small drawstring bag was packed, she put on a jean jacket, threw it around her back, and silently made her way out of the house.

At this point, Cynthia was trying to diffuse the argument, which was pretty pointless, because it should've stopped long before this point. But it did some good, as both Larry and Connor's attention were on her and her speech on communication, and before Zoe stepped outside, she could hear Connor scream, "I _am _'communicating'!!!"

She kept the door handle turned to avoid it clicking when it shut, but she released it when outside in the frosty, dark night, as she saw Alana's car pull up into the driveway.

Alana drove a silver Subaru that was about seven years old, but she loved with all her heart. Zoe never complained about it, because she thought Subaru was a good brand of car (she still heavily preferred her Jeep, though).

Zoe piled into the passenger's seat with a huff, leaning back against the seat. Despite being out of the house, she was still shaking and on edge, hence why she opted not to drive herself to Alana's.

"You can put on whatever you want," Alana gestured to the radio. It wasn't like she didn't care, she was just trying to distract Zoe from the issue until she felt calmer. It was what she usually did to help, and most times, it really did help.

Zoe nodded silently, pressing a few buttons to go to the popular music channel and turned up the dial to drown out any silence. She let her hand drop by her side.

The latter let her hand drop from the steering wheel to place on top of Zoe's. She didn't keep it there long, but settled to rub her hand over her knuckles. It was a small, soothing touch.

"We don't have to talk about it till you're ready," Alana had a really nice, soothing voice. Briefly, Zoe wondered if she worked with people during their panic attacks (the more likely reason was that they knew each other _so well_).

She just nodded, taking the time to relax as Alana drove back to her dads' house. She really liked it there, because in her opinion, they were the perfect family. Alana always argued that the 'perfect family' didn't exist, but her dads hardly ever argued, and even when they did, they weren't as extreme compared to when Cynthia and Larry fought.

When they arrived, Alana carried in Zoe's drawstring bag and held her hand with her free hand, swinging their arms freely to try and put a smile on Zoe's face. It sort of worked, even for a little bit, but the feeling left when Alana's dads asked why she was there.

"Sorry, Mr. Beck, Sr. Beck, it's just- my family fought again," Zoe admitted, trying to fight the knot of anxiety in her chest. It was like it was retangling again, no matter how hard she tried.

"Zoe please, I told you to call me Zach and my husband Antonio," Zach assured her. He was like any other white guy, skinny and tall, wearing a nice dress shirt and pants. It appeared that he had a rose tattooed on his forearm.

"You're welcome here whenever you want, Zoe. I just wish your family didn't fight so much," Antonio was Latino, and his dark brown hair was growing into a mullet at this point. He was wearing a designer's jacket and shirt, along with jeans. From what Alana told her, Antonio was a graphic designer, mainly working on build boards and stuff like that.

Zoe sighed, partly in relief, and partly out of gratitude. "Thank you, Zach, Antonio..."

"Of course, we're glad to have you," Zach rubbed the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. "I mean, not under these circumstances, obviously. It's just nice seeing you. You're a really nice young lady, and really great for Alana."

In the not so distant background, it was clear that Alana was blushing.

"She's good for me, too," she glanced back at Alana, "Tonight proved that."

After assuring Zach and Antonio that she'd had enough to eat already, she heads up into Alana's bedroom. She's still a bit nervous from before, but she's settling down now, knowing she's safe. Alana's room is nice and tidy, the walls colored with _beautiful _shades of purple that Zoe absolutely adores. Her bedsheets are a darker blue in contrast, and the blankets are random jumbles of color, from either Zoe impulsively buying her a big, fluffy blanket, or just a blanket she's used since her childhood.

Alana goes to set up the bed, making it into a cute little dune shape surrounded by the numerous amounts of spare pillows she has, and a few blankets to lay on. Teen magazines are laid beside it with markers to circle contradicting things inside, a tub of nail polish and a bottle of rubbing alcohol with a few cotton balls sit beside it, a few face masks Alana talked about trying, but the absolute jewel of it all was Alana _herself, _settling into the space she'd just made and opening it up for Zoe to join her.

Zoe wastes no time climbing inside, cuddling up to Alana immediately, who grabs the magazine and markers, and together they start flipping through the magazine.

"Do you think things will ever get better?" Zoe asked when they were halfway through the magazine.

"I mean, if they tried to actually listen then yes, but I'm not sure that'll happen," Alana always tried to be honest, and if she didn't know what could happen, she tried to be optimistic.

"I don't think they will,.." Zoe crumbled the bedsheets into her palm, holding back frustration and anger.

"All you can do is wait," Alana leaned over and gently kissed her cheek. "Just wait and hope that things will get better."

"What can I do until then?" Zoe smiled weakly. There were days where she couldn't _stand _being inside her own house, or hanging out with Connor. There were days where it all became too much.

"Then you can come here, and run away for a little while," Alana smiled at her, gently wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

There'd always be bad days, but at least Zoe knew she had another home to run to.

**A/N- Why does Alana have two dads? Because that's my head canon and I can do whatever I want. **

**Author's Note:**

> Alana having two dads just... feels right, you know? (They both love and support her). I just like this little head canon.


End file.
